


color coded speak

by Alghuls



Series: when our hearts meet [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Pre-Slash, demi!ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alghuls/pseuds/Alghuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s fingers, suddenly, pressed to his lips, and it takes a moment for his mind to catch up, and he opens his eyes to – <i>this isn’t right</i>, because there’s Ichigo, brows furrowed, lips pinched at the corners and eyes wide.</p><p>“Wha – What are you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	color coded speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Renity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/gifts).



> Based on my headcanon that Ichigo is demisexual/demiromanic. Set somewhere in the future where Grimmjow isn't dead, dying or in any physical pain whatsoever because fuck you tite kubo leave this dork alone

He thinks back – to Ichigo, eyes bright and face screwed up in agitation and rage and so _so_ attractive that he just – he just leans forward, hands fisted at his sides because he doesn’t – he’s not here to harm, he just _wants_.

He wants to kiss him, because he can, because this is a conscious decision he’s making of his own free will, not something that’s used to get him out of a corner or something that’s used to put someone _else_ into a corner.

Sex isn’t currency in the real world – it’s not a bargaining chip just so he can survive to live another day.

So, _so_ , he leans forward, lips in a firm line and eyes screwed shut and –

There’s fingers, suddenly, pressed to his lips, and it takes a moment for his mind to catch up, and he opens his eyes to – _this isn’t right_ , because there’s Ichigo, brows furrowed, lips pinched at the corners and eyes wide.

“Wha – _What_ are you doing?” Grimmjow balks, hands relaxing before fisting again, and he takes a step back – takes two, face hot with anger or _embarrassment_ , and looks away.

“What?” He snaps, refusing to look at him. He expected a lot of things from Ichigo, but this mix between shock and weariness wasn’t one of them. He looks back, puts on a new façade – an easier one, one he’s worn most of his life, ugly smirk twisting at the corners of his lips. “Ya don’t know what a _kiss_ is, Shinigami?”

He watches, somewhat transfixed, as heat rises from the centre of Ichigo’s nose to spread along his cheekbones, but he doesn’t look away – Ichigo always was much braver (senseless) than him.

“I’m – not – I’m not into that, uh –“ Ichigo fumbles, trying to find the right words, and this is when he looks away, first to the side, then down, and then up again, looking just slighter over Grimmjow’s shoulder. “I’m not into the whole, um, kissing – thing?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then another, where Ichigo refuses to look at him but Grimmjow can’t look away.

“Kissing?” He exhales, and Ichigo’s eyes snap to him before snapping aside again, face flushing a deeper shade of red. “You’re not – I don’t understand.”

“It’s not weird.” Ichigo snaps, embarrassment forgotten for a new sense of righteous anger.

“It sort of i-“ He pauses, watching the way Ichigo’s eyes narrow steadily, hand clenching and unclenching around the behemoth sword in his fist, and backtracks. “I’ve never – I’ve never met anyone who doesn’t like kissing –“

“Well – Well, I don’t, okay?” Ichigo seems to deflate suddenly, anger washing away but not looking away from him, eyes firm like he’s trying to make him understand. “So, you can’t just try and kiss me whenever you want, that’s not how it works here.”

After a moment, he breathes out an “Oh” and relaxes, taking another step back. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Ichigo asks, voice tinged with confusion, but he relaxes as well, hands relaxing around the hilt of his sword.

“I’m not –“ Grimmjow takes a breath, tells himself to calm down before he speaks again. “I’m not just gonna f-force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

The corners of Ichigo’s lips lift, just slightly, and he nods slowly. “Okay. Good – that’s – thank you.”

They’re silent for a moment, and Ichigo seems to look at him differently. Slightly less weary, less like he’s expecting a fight and he – well, he can’t have that.

“Except if it’s fighting, ‘cause you can talk shit all you want and say you don’t like to brawl, but we both know how much you like trying to pummel me into the ground.”

A laugh escapes him suddenly, and Ichigo reels it in, like he didn’t expect it, but responds with a “at least you realise that you’re the one losing most of the time” and turns around, ignoring Grimmjow for the sake of scanning the broken city below them.

“Oi!” He snarls, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Ichigo turns slightly, peering at him from over his shoulder, eyes crinkling at the corners and mouth lifted in a smug smirk.

“Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ser_Renity / firefly-on-paper-wings.
> 
> I haven't written in _sooooo_ long and i'm nervous af so sorry about any mistakes! I was going to make it longer but decided to make it a series instead, alternatively titled "grimmjow is so in love with ichigo that he doesn't know what to do with himself" or "i've never written slow burn what am i even doing" - "wat is slow burn" but also "someone please help me"


End file.
